


Push it.

by fauchevalent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Save Me, why do i keep writing fanon bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bellamy Blake, if you knew anything about me, you would shut your mouth." With that, Clarke stands back up and marches out of his dorm room, bag slung over her shoulder, shutting his door with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the hundred, blah dee blah.

What Bellamy Blake doesn't expect when he opens the door at twelve am sharp on a Monday morning is the little blonde girl from his English class to be tapping her foot at his threshold.   
"Uh...  _hello_?" He greets her, and she drops her head against her shoulder. It takes half a second before it lolls back up, blue eyes searching his for another minute before she replies. "Hello." She says, eyes still narrowed.  
"Can I — Can I help you?" Bellamy asks, and she sighs melodramatically. "I hope so."  
She straightens her back and lifts her chin, and even though she's probably a good six inches shorter than him, the way she does it gives the impression that she's taller.  
"Your roomate is sleeping — " there's some sort of implied air quotes around "sleeping," and when it comes to Finn, he's frankly not surprised, "in my dorm."  
Bellamy arches an eyebrow. "I'm sorry." He's not, not really. Maybe a little bit.   
"Well, I suppose that's fine." The blonde replies, folding her arms in front of her chest, "As long as his roomate can compensate."  
"C — compensate?" Bellamy narrowly avoids spluttering, and the blonde shrugs. "I'll sleep on the floor, if that's easiest."

Bellamy pulls the door open wider. "Oh,  _oh_ \- no, don't worry. I'm sure Finn won't mind if you take his bed if he's already taken yours." He assures her as she slides into the room and drops her bag on Finn's bed. "Good." She chuckles, " _He better_." She adds, and Bellamy grins. "Oh, don't worry. Uh, Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." He tacks on, as an afterthought, extending a hand to the blonde, and she reaches out and takes it, replying with, "Clarke Griffin. Pleasure, Bellamy." She slips into Finn's blankets and curls into them, peering out from them from time to time at Bellamy until he finally goes back to bed, shutting the light off and falling onto his mattress with a resounding  _thunk_.

After that, they're fairly silent, but it turns out neither Clarke nor Bellamy can sleep.

"So," he says finally, aloud to the dark silence, "You room with the engineer?"  
"Raven." He hears in reply, and something tells him that she cares about Finn's on again, off again. So he pushes. "You two friends?"  
"Well, there are lots of things you can become after you've been fucked over by the same guy." Clarke replies brightly through the dark, false happiness evident. "We went the good route."  
"The same guy? You don't mean — Finn?"   
He has a hard time imagining Raven staying with a guy who'd fucked her over, and he only knows the girl in passing.  
"She says she plans on doing something dramatic. I told her she's just making his day each time. She says she studies when they fuck, says it's a win-win." Clarke says, her tone flat, and Bellamy chuckles. "Smart woman."  
"Yep."

They're quiet, mostly, for the rest of the night, and when Clarke gets up at seven in the morning, she looks like she regrets waking up. "Early morning, princess?" He teases, still wrapped in his comforter, and he hears her say "Piss off," before she snaps around, an accusing finger pointing his way. " _Princess_?"   
"You're in my English class, remember? You're Abby Griffin's kid, aren't you? The doctor up in New York?"

Clarke groans loudly and falls back onto the bed.

"So I can't go  _anywhere_ without her influence, is  _that it_?" She hugs her knees to her chest and harumphs. 

"Sorry, princess. You've got a reputation. Be glad it isn't a bad one."

"Bellamy Blake, if you knew anything about me, you would shut your mouth." With that, Clarke stands back up and marches out of his dorm room, bag slung over her shoulder, shutting his door with a bang. 

 

This is why, a week later, Bellamy is surprised to see Clarke return to his door.  
"You should know I don't apologize to  _just anybody_ , princess." He bites out, despite his better judgement.  
"Yeah, well you should know I have nowhere better to go." She replies, elbowing past him and making her home on Finn's empty bed.  
"I got a hard time believing that. You've got no better friends then me?"  
"Regrettably, Bellamy Blake? No."  
That night, they're both silent, mulling over things and thinking.

This becomes a regular thing, and a few months in, when he gets up at three one morning to take a shower, he realizes Clarke isn't going anywhere.  
"Uh, princess?" He chuckles from the inside of the dorm's shower, and he hears the bathroom go silent. "Bellamy?" Clarke asks softly, and Bellamy laughs again.  
"I'm not gonna bite you, come on. This is my shower time today - I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"  
"I — uh — couldn't either." He hears, and he pulls aside the curtain, belatedly remembering to wrap a towel around his middle before he climbs out — luckily, Clarke has already turned her head away.   
"Is that all?" He asks, and Clarke mumbles something.  
"What was that, princess?"  
"I said  _what's it to you_?" She bites out, but there's something sad behind it. So, being himself, Bellamy pushes. "Clarke..."  
At this, she turns her gaze to him slightly, seemingly forgetting herself — her mouth hangs open in a little  _o_ , but that's not what catches Bellamy's attention.   
"Clarke." He repeats, and she turns away. " _Clarke_." He reaches a gentle hand to her cheek and guides her to face him again.  
"Bellamy..." Clarke murmurs, like she doesn't want him to look, but he narrows his eyes and she isn't at her stubbornest, so she lets it go.  
"Clarke, what happened?" He asks, and she jerks slightly. "Uh, Fi — Finn." She sniffles slightly. "It's  _nothing_."  
"Clarke — "  
" — Finn just wanted to talk, Bellamy, that's all. Okay?"  
"You don't leave 'just a talk' crying, princess." He replies smoothly, and she catches his fingers on her face. "Please." She moves his hand and gives it a squeeze, "Bellamy, it's  _stupid_."  
But it isn't, not to her, and so it's not to him, but for once in his life, Bellamy Blake doesn't push it.  
"Okay, princess. Just, do one thing for me tonight." Clarke quirks her head and he smiles. "Let me get you back to sleep."  
"This is hardly the state for anything to be — "  
" —  _Clarke_. I'm not propositioning you, it's just getting you a good night's sleep."  
"Okay. Okay."  
When he finally gets her into his bed, curling around her, it's only then that he realizes he still doesn't have a shirt on. But it's too late, Clarke is drifting off to sleep, so he just drapes an arm over her and mumbles, "Besides, if you're that easy to get into bed, you must be an easy lay."  
"And a cheap drunk, Blake, but only for you." He hears her mumble into his wrist, and he smiles.


End file.
